


Promise

by hannahbanana0521



Series: the Lams Angst Era [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: American Revolution, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Era, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana0521/pseuds/hannahbanana0521
Summary: Alexander Hamilton duels Charles Lee instead, with John Laurens as his second. But it all goes wrong.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: the Lams Angst Era [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878694
Kudos: 30





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in March of 2019, and it hasn't been edited since. Yes, it's very short, and no, I don't remember why I wrote it. but take it anyways. Enjoy!

“You'll be careful right?” 

“Yes, Laurens.”

“You've got your pistol loaded and cocked right?”

“Yes, Laurens.”

“And you're  _ sure _ he won’t hit-” 

_ “John.” _

He finally looked up from his fiddling with Alex’s cufflinks, the brass buttons growing warm under his attention. His eyes, creased and drowning in worry, met the deep violet comfort of his partner’s, who looked so unbothered about the situation. “I'm the best shot in this battalion and Lee ran from the British. You really think he can beat me in a duel?” 

John forced back a whine and shifted his hands to instead fiddle with the white ruff sticking out from Alex's jacket. Gently, hands wrapped around his wrists and tugged them towards a scruffy, half grown beard, and John nearly laughed as prickly kisses tickled his palms. He rested his hands against the firm chest in front of him and sighed, leaning forward to steal a quick, secret kiss. “It's not that I don’t trust you,” he began, hoping to explain the fear that knotted his stomach. “I just...can’t bear the thought of losing you.” 

Now it was Alex’s turn to sigh, and he wrapped his arms around the taller man, tugging him closer until they resided in each others’ embrace. Alex’s fingers twirled nonchalantly through John’s thick brown curls and, in turn, John rubbed Alex’s back, although more for his own comfort. Feeling his companion pull away just enough to press his forehead to his, John let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “John Laurens,” his voice came, barely above a whisper but thoughtfully calculated. “I will always come home to you. I promise.”

So why was it that John had to watch in horror as Lee turned on the count of seven and fired a single, cowardly shot straight at an unsuspecting Alexander?

So why was it that the ruffles he'd fixed so carefully stained an ungodly shade of scarlet as a thick, sticky, life-giving substance drained like a river from Alex’s body?

So why was it that Alex hit the ground before John had even opened his mouth to scream? 

So why was it that John pulled his lover’s head into his lap and whispered sweet nothings in an attempt to calm him, despite his instincts screaming to yell for the doctor? 

So why was it that he had to watch that bright, exuberant life slip from Alex’s eyes, which darted wildly to and fro in fear while his hands clutched desperately at John’s sleeves and chest and shoulders? 

So why was it that Alex would never come home again? 


End file.
